Please Don't let me go
by bulmas-angel
Summary: BV! EDITED..sorta, Bulma found out she is pregnent and when she tries to tell her mate he takes it the wrong way! Then everyone pushes her around! sequel to I wouldn't have it any other way. Bra's birth.


----Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! this is the seaqule to I wouldn't have it any other way. And this is a couple days after when Bulma found out she was pregnent...she just hasn't told Vegeta yet...-------

----Don't own Dbz...i wish i did...------

oh and don't worry i'll make one of another couple soon! I just wanted to finish this!-----

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Bulma came home once again to a messy house, and two sayins demanding food. Plus a couple days ago she found out she was pregnent! -This week could'nt get any better!- Bulma thought as she got out the pots and pans while the boys were cleaning themselves up. -What am I going to do?- Bulma was about to cry -NO! I will not cry now! This is not the time! I have to tell Vegeta!- Bulma put water in the pot and began to boil the water.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

- I mean... Last time I got pregnent he left me... But didn't he want to get stronger to protect his only heir and me? Yeah thats it! It has to be!- Bulma put the meat and sauce mix in the boiling water. THen she got out the vegetables and a knife. "Hey mom!" Trunks called "yeah baby?" Bulma answered while chopping the carrots. " I'm gona be in the playroom if you need me!" Trunks ran off into the 'playroom'. -Playroom? more like miniature training room that Vegeta made me and my father build. Well he didn't make us he just gave us the guilty treatment...Grrrr thats what I'm supposed to do!-

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
?Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Bulma got out another carrot and started to chop faster.- He has to like me! He told me he loved me! But will he want this child? It could ruin the bond me and him had started! I have to tell him! But when?- "Ouch!" Bulma shrieked as she cut herself it wasn't very big. But it was deep. she had cut herself inbetween her thumb and pointer finger. -I think I cut a vain- She whimpered. She heard the water stop from upstairs and footsteps. -Dear Kami don't let him see me! He'll think I'm weak!-

"Woman what have you've done...now?" Vegeta stopped in his tracks at the end of the stairs...he smelt blood...his Onna's blood... "WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?" Vegeta ran over to where Bulma was standing. He looked at her hand and winced. -Damn Onna, always getting into trouble- He chuckled -that's my woman, always like me- "TRUNKS GET THE BANDAGES!" Vegeta called as he took Bulma's hand and looked at it. Bulma had tears leaking out of her eyes. - She tries so hard not to look weak in front of me...Do I really hurt her when we fight?...No...It's like playing...baka...This has to be the worst injury she has gotten during cooking. But then again she never ate her own food she makes..- Vegeta felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it but he shook it off.

Trunks came down the stairs with all the medical equitment for his father. Vegeta noticed while cleaning his mates injury that she had something on her mind.-Wonder what it is? Is it good? Is it bad? Or another family reuinion?- Vegeta mentally shivered at the thought of it. Bulma started to cry harder when he put rubbing alchol on her cut. "Shhhh...It's okay Blue...I'm right here nothing is going to happen...Your alright..It just stings, trust me you do it to me all the time." Vegeta hugged Bulma into his chest and she cried harder.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

"It's not the cut is it?" Vegeta asked fearing the answer -Is she leaving me? She can't! She loves me! I...I love her...She can't go..- Bulma shook her head in his chest and sobbed harder. Trunks watched his parents -Man I better go! Last time Dad got mad at me for spying on them!- Trunks ran outside to go play with his grandparents pets.

"Shhhhh I'm right here... Calm down Blue..." Vegeta kissed her head and put his head on hers (I'm making Vegeta a little bit taller than normal) He rocked her to the sides untill she calmed down. "V- Veg- Veget-" Bulma hic-upped and Vegeta lifted her in the air and took her to the living room and sat them both on their couch. "Now tell me whats wrong..." Vegeta stroked her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I'm pregnent" She whispered. "So what's the problem with tha- oh f-cking kami" Vegeta grabbed his head fearing the worse. -I'm not the father aren't I?- Vegeta rocked back and forth and Bulma cried harder than before. -oh shit now he hates me!- Vegeta had tears in his eyes -she f-cking hates me! What did I do?- Bulma calmed down...sorta.. And she grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Vegeta got mad...no angry...no furious at her -how dare she! She's sorry for having a child with another person?- Vegeta stood up and turned his back to his so called 'mate' "Why? Why Bulma? Why did you deside to go to another?" Now Bulma was confused. -What is he talking about? Does he think that I? Oh no he has it the wrong way!- "Vegeta what are you talking about?" Bulma stood up and walked up to Vegeta. She gasped when she saw Vegeta had tears running down his face.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you b-tch! You dare to go behind my back!" Vegeta growled at her. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she saw Vegeta go towards the window and open it. He flared his ki and was about to fly away.

"Vegeta don't go!" Bulma cried harder. "Why? So you can just use me?" Vegeta glared at her. "NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" BUlma fell to her knees and sobbed as hard as she ever did -oh my kami! He's going to leave me!- "What do you mean by that woman?" Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at her hard but inside he was confused. -What is she talking about now?- "Vegeta I'm caring your child damn-it!" Bulma whispered. Vegeta gawked and lowered his ki.

He walked over to his mate and picked her up. She was a mess, her hair was tangled and her face was all red. But in his eyes she was the most beautiful creature in he has ever seen. he carried her back to the couch and sat her down on his lap. -Don't tell me I screwed this whole thing up!- Vegeta put his hand on her flat stomache and felt his and his mates ki combined. -yup it's mine...but why was I so worried that she betrayed me?- Vegeta rubbed her stomache and gave her kisses all over her face untill she calmed down.

Bulma hugged Vegeta and was very, very tired. Vegeta chuckled. "So woman... How will it feel to look like your a beached whale again?" Bulma punched him in the arm and laughed at his chuckle. "Like you would know! You left the last time!" But as soon as the words came out of her mouth she instantlly regreted it. -oh shit!- Vegeta stared at her. -so this is what its all about...she was afraind that I would leave her... oh Blue...- Vegeta pulled her into a hug and kissed her nose. "I would never leave you again... I promise" Bulma smiled and relaxed on Vegeta..In a few minutes she was asleep. But of course the moment was ruined. Vegeta's stomache growled. Bulma woke up and laughed. She went to get up but Vegeta pushed her back down.

"Stay, I'll order some pizza" Vegeta looked at her "peperoni?" Bulma gagged at the mention of food. Vegeta sighed and kissed he head. "Get some rest from now on! an I mean it!" Bulma fell asleep instantlly once again.

---------3 months later------------

"Ugh!" Bulma groaned as once again one of her family members where on her ass about not resting. –I mean.. Its not like I'll give birth any day now! I'm only 4 months pregnant!- Bulma sighed as she thought back to the following morning.

flash back

Bulma woke up to Vegeta yelling at Trunks to be more quiet in their room. And that his mother needed more rest. – Like he's helping! He's yelling his lungs out and woke me up!- Bulma groaned and both of the males looked towards her. Vegeta gulped knowing he just goofed up and Trunks smirked while looking at his father.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and 'tried' to get up, but Vegeta had to help her up and get her downstairs. Bulma being the one who's always indepentdant fussed all the way to the dinning-room table. Vegeta sighed and hesitated to call his mother-in-law to cook breakfast. Trunks was already making his cereal so Vegeta just made cereal for him and his mate.

Bulma, having morning sickness turned really pale and she ran off to the closest bath-room. Which was upstairs….In her room. Bulma was halfway up the stairs when the started to gag. Vegeta flew up to where she was and grabbed her. "Damn Onna, my cooking isn't half as bad as yours… In fact, I can 'cook' you just burn." Vegeta joked as he brought his mate to their bath-room.

Bulma threw up the last of last nights dinner. She was physically tired. Vegeta took notice and rubbed her back until she stopped heaving. "Mom, Dad I'll be in the Gravity Room if you need me!" Trunks called from downstairs.

Vegeta smirked at his son,"Onna the brat has to be a boy" Vegeta declared. Bulma growled at him. "Oh really, well you didn't carry the last child and your not carrying this one! Besides I don't want to be surrounded by men all my life! I want a little girl! So you better keep your mouth shut or else you'll be sleeping on the couch 5 years after this birth you got that buster!" Bulma whispered. Vegeta just gulped and nodded. He did not want to mess with his mate. She was definitely not a morning person.

A few minutes later Vegeta got Bulma cleaned up and he carried her to the living room couch and turned on the T.V. "You want anything before I go and train?" Vegeta asked trying to get on her 'good' side. Bulma glared at him and frowned. "Something to drink and a blanket…please?" Bulma asked sweetly. Vegeta just looked at her as if she was crazy. –It's gotta be the mood swings- He thought as he got her stuff.

Bulma thanked him and told him to get lost. Vegeta just chuckled and kissed her head. Bulma fell asleep after he left. But sadly her nap was disturbed by her mother. "Bulma deary, would you like to go to the mall today?" Bunny chirped. Bulma growled," No mother leave me alone! Not to be rude but, I'm trying to sleep here!" Bunny sulked and walked away.

Bulma tried to get to sleep but she heard a crash. "What now?" Bulma yelled."Oh hey, Bulma-san!" Goku walked into her living room. "You have any sugar I can borrow?" Goku put his hand behind his head and Bulma shouted,"NO NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL VEGETA!" Goku got out of there as fast as he could not whanting to deal with a pregnant female that had the temper of a lion.

Vegeta came in right after Bulma had finally fell asleep. He watched his mate and smiled. –If it is a girl I hope it turns out like Blue, only a lot more sweeter- Vegeta watched as Bulma stirred in her sleep. "What do you want Veg-Head?" Bulma asked tiredly. Vegeta just chuckled and walked over to her, "Nothing just checking up on you" Vegeta kissed her lips and Bulma smiled. "Thanks but I'm fine okay? Could you do one thong for me though Veggie?" Bulma asked him while giving him the puppy dog lip.

"Sure Blue" Vegeta sighed. Bulma smiled sweetly," Tell everyone to leave me alone! I'm really tired! The baby kept me up all night and you yelling at 5 something waking me up didn't do any good either!" Vegeta laughed and kissed her again. "Okay Onna, but when this baby is born I get to name it!" Bulma just nodded and fell asleep.

End of flash back

--------a couple months later-------

Bulma was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Vegeta and her son. She was eating bubble gum flavored ice cream with pickles and beef jerky in it. Every time she took a bite both of the boys cringed at the sight.

The small family was watching 'walking with dinosaurs' and right when a rapter jumped out and chased another dinosaur Bulma felt a slit twinge in her stomach.

But as the minutes pass the twinge got more painful and soon enough Bulma felt something wet run down her leg. –It's time! Thank Kami Vegeta and Trunks are right here- "Guys it's time!" BUlma yelled while being hit by another contraction Vegeta grabbed Bulma and took her to the medical center in capsual corp. Trunks followed eagerly. Bulma was screaming and pulling Vegeta's hair out when they got there.

-------After the birth and many cursing at Vegeta and a broken hand--------

The doctor gave Bulma the baby in a pink blanket and she started to coo at the sight of her mom. The baby had bright blue eyes like Bulma only with a darker outline, she also had blue fuzz on her head. The baby saw her father and cooed once again. Vegeta smirked and Bulma was about to cry.

Trunks was let into the room and laughed when he saw his dad's hand wrapped in a bandage. But he stopped whe he saw the baby in the blanket. Trunks ran over to his parents and his new younger sibling. Bulma's parents took a picture of the family and left the room to let them have some privacy.

Bulma looked over to where Vegeta was sitting on the side of the bed." Sorry I said those things..You know I didn't mean it.And I'm sorry about your hand to" Vegeta just laughed and kissed her head. The family looked back to the new addition.

"She's so beautiful..." Bulma whispered as she held the small bundle in her arms. Vegeta sat beside Bulma and put his arm around his sweaty mate. "Yes she is" he said

"Can I hold her? Can I? Huh? Huh?" of course Trunks being an older brother wanted to see his little sister. "What's her name?" Trunks looked at his parents when he was handed the baby. Vegeta smirked as Bulma was fighting sleep. "Bra" He answered. Bulma smiled and Vegeta took the baby from Trunks. "Awww Man!" "Trunks go with Kakarot's family tonight! Let your mother rest" Vegeta said as he put the baby in her crib. Bulma was still smiling at her family.

Trunks left as soon as the words left his fathers mouth. Bulma chuckled and looked at her husband. Vegeta walked over to her and bent down to kiss her lips. "She's beautiful...just like you" Bulma smiled at him and fell asleep a few minutes later. Vegeta thought about his family and what he has become. -change is good- He thought as he layed beside his one and only mate...

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

-------THE END!------

---------------Don't worry I will make one about another couple soon! Please review!

Love

Jessy


End file.
